


Incapable of Dying

by AccidentalAvenger



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Captain Jack!Grantaire, I'm Sorry, Ianto!Enjolras, M/M, children of the earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/pseuds/AccidentalAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t forget about me, okay?" Enjolras asked, his voice quiet and pleading, "In a thousand years you’ll still remember me?" <br/>“I couldn’t forget you,” R swore, blinking away tears, “Not in a billion years.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incapable of Dying

"No, no, no, no!" shouted Grantaire as he slammed into the door of the room again.  
“Grantaire - R, please stop,” Enjolras begged, tugging gently on the sleeve of his boyfriend’s long coat.   
“I’m getting you out of here - you’ll be okay, I promise,” Grantaire told the blond man, trying the door handle again like it might have unlocked in the 10 seconds since he last tried it. 

“Grantaire, it’s too late. I’ve already breathed in the air,” Enjolras said, sounding resigned. Grantaire shook his head but let Enjolras take his hand and lead him away from the heavy metal door.  
"I have to get you out - I can survive anything but you can’t. There must be an antidote or something," Grantaire said desperately. Enjolras just looked at him sadly.   
“Come on! There must be an antidote!” Grantaire yelled at whatever was behind the glass wall, covered with a thick layer of fog, “Anything. I’ll give anything for it. Just not him, please not him.”  
“Grantaire..” Enjolras said, his tone warning but the booming voice cut him off. 

“Will you deliver us the children?”   
Grantaire faltered. “Don’t you dare,” hissed Enjolras, “Grantaire don’t you fucking dare.”   
“No,” Grantaire said quietly, “Not the children.” Enjolras gave a sigh of relief. The voice was silent.

There was a pause and then Enjolras sagged against Grantaire.   
“My legs aren’t working properly,” he said through gritted teeth. Grantaire looked desperate as he knelt to the ground, gently lowering Enjolras.   
“No, no, no, no - please,” he whispered, holding Enjolras’ face gently between his large, calloused hands and brushing a curl away from his lovers face, “It’s my fault. Oh god, it’s my fault.”   
“Don’t be ridiculous,” scolded Enjolras, using Grantaire to prop himself upright as the poison coursed through his bloodstream, slowly paralyzing him.   
“Don’t speak - save your breath,” Grantaire told Enjolras, as if it would help.

“You have to promise me you’ll keep fighting,” Enjolras said, gripping Grantaire’s hand tight, “Don’t let these aliens take the kids. Promise me you’ll keep doing good. Torchwood is so important - like you said. When it’s time for the world to learn about aliens, Torchwood will help. You have to keep fighting.”  
“I promise,” said Grantaire, trying to hold back tears, “And you’ll be right there beside me, Apollo.”  
"No I won’t," Enjolras said, his other hand brushing Grantaire’s cheek, "I’m sorry R, but we both know I’m not making it out of this." 

“Yes, you will. You have to. Torchwood can’t survive without you. I can’t survive without you,” Grantaire said, the tears now openly falling. Enjolras fell forward and Grantaire caught him, lowering him to the floor and propping Enjolras’ head on his knees.   
“Of course you can. You’re incapable of dying.”  
“I'm incapable of living without you,” Grantaire argued.   
“Please, R; you have to keep going, keep trying. It’s been good. Better than good,” Enjolras said. Grantaire nodded.  
“It’s been incredible. You’re incredible.” Enjolras squeezed his hand and smiled.  
"Don’t forget about me, okay?" he asked, his voice quiet, "In a thousand years you’ll still remember me?"   
“I couldn’t forget you,” R swore, “Not in a billion years.”

“Tell the others I’ll miss them,” Enjolras whispered, “Say I’m sorry. Especially Combeferre. I never returned that book on moths. I suppose it will have to go into storage now.”   
“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Grantaire said firmly, his breathing also shallow now, “They love you. I love you.”   
“I know,” murmured Enjolras, “I love you too.”

Grantaire leant down and pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ lips; desperate, sad and tasting of tears but still passionate. Grantaire drew away reluctantly, feeling his own chest clenching as the air poisoned him. He gripped Enjolras’ hand even tighter and the blond man smiled sadly at him. The smile was weak but his eyes were fierce, full of love and life.  
The smile didn’t fade but the light in Enjolras’ eyes did.

"Enjolras," said Grantaire, his voice breaking, "Enjolras - please. Please don’t leave me. Please wake up Enjolras. Please." The tears were streaming down his face but Enjolras was gone.   
“Please,” whispered Grantaire shakily, begging, but Enjolras’ blue eyes stayed blank. Grantaire pressed a light kiss to his forehead. The poison froze his muscles and it felt like fire but Grantaire didn’t care. He slumped to the ground beside Enjolras, hands still clasped. As the world faded to black around him he silently prayed that this would be the end. The last straw, the last pain, the last death his body could endure and that he would finally be able to die.  
But Grantaire awoke to a world without Enjolras in it.


End file.
